senru fic
by dark-hitokiri07
Summary: they find out about their secret love...what will happen to them? find out?


A/N: ey, guys! Uh, this is a senru fic.thanks to my friends Dre and Lyn who first introduced me to senru fantasy, I've written my first yaoi fic.you know. I usually write for HP [DM/HG], though I don't usually submit it, I keep it at home.so far, I've only submitted one chaptered-fic w'c I can't finish. Don't expect too much, k.'ope you like it.and yeah, I'm bad at giving titles so this one is.untitled.  
  
Dun dun dun, senru fic [I guess that's just gonna be my title.ehii, SENRU] tada!  
  
***********************  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The ace player of Shohoku, Rukawa Kaede had been practicing the whole afternoon in the village court. He stood in the three-point line, dribbled the ball and made for the last shot - woosh. It went in the ring.  
  
He stood in his place and watched the ball bounce away behind him. He wiped the neckline of his shirt on his neck and was turning to leave when he heard somebody pick the ball and shoot it. It was a nice shoot; it went smoothly in the ring.  
  
"Kaede." came the familiar voice behind him. He stopped and turned around.  
  
"Sendoh." Sendoh frowned hearing Rukawa call him that, "what're you doing here?" he asked rather surprised.  
  
"This is a free country, I can come whenever I will." he defended. "Can I practice with?"  
  
"Sorry man, I was just heading to the shower, I'm too tired.." Rukawa answered and left.  
  
"Aww.man, that sucks!" Sendoh pouted and followed Rukawa with puppy eyes to the gym locker.  
  
*********************** "Where do you think you're going?" Rukawa questioned the older boy as he was about to follow him inside the shower room.  
  
"Where you're going."  
  
"I'm going to take a shower. Stay." Rukawa said plainly, though vivid fantasies began playing inside his head.  
  
Sendoh waited in the room while Rukawa headed into the shower. He was listening to Rukawa hum to himself. Though people never knew, Rukawa had a pretty cold voice, it was smooth and pleasing; he always liked it. He amused himself by listening to it, and when he found Rukawa's duffel bag and decided to inspect it.  
  
He chuckled silently to himself in seeing a couple of things, too odd to be in Rukawa's bag. For instance, he didn't know that Rukawa kept nor used strawberry scented cologne.though of course it could belong to his girlfriend and was just accidentally left there, or it could be his mother's.  
  
Sendoh laughed at his own thoughts. He continued rummaging in through Rukawa's bag, the more he looked at the things inside Rukawa's bag, the more he doubted whether Rukawa was straight or not.for all he know, Rukawa could be gay. Of course he would've known this, since he himself is.but Rukawa; well he wasn't very expressive about his thoughts.or action, still he found him cute.  
  
He found Rukawa's walled and decided to take a peek inside it.just a peek; what Rukawa doesn't know can't hurt him.or 'him'.meaning Sendoh.  
  
The moment he looked inside the wallet, the first thing that he saw made his stomach do a summersault, and him blush. It was an annual picture of him - of Sendoh Akira. He had looked so young then. So, Rukawa like him 'too'. He smiled, knowing this.so, the iceman wasn't so called after all.  
  
Sendoh continued examining the wallet and found inside a black paper, with silver stars in the background. Curious, he reached for it, and found his name written on the outside with silver, bold writing. He smiled knowing that Rukawa even made a letter for him. He opened it and found the same silver bold writing.  
  
He was smiling as he read the letter and paused; cute, interesting, sexy.were some of Rukawa's words describing him. He was almost halfway in reading the letter, when he came out of the shower room (Sendoh didn't notice this)- hair tousled and wet, wearing only a towel, wrapped around his abdomen, revealing a well sculpted body, and killer six-pack abs.  
  
Rukawa saw Sendoh, still in the locker room, sitting on one of the long chairs and was looking at something. He was going to ask what Sendoh was still doing here when he realized that it was his wallet Sendoh was holding; his - Sendoh's picture exposed.  
  
"What do you think you're doing!" he asked looking very appalled and embarrassed.  
  
Sendoh wheeled around and saw an embarrassed and angry looking Rukawa, though, still very sexy. He wanted to burrow his way out of this but it seemed that he has lost the ability to speak. He just stared at Rukawa's bare body; he felt weak, like he wanted to pounce on Rukawa and just kiss him all over.  
  
"Uh." was all Sendoh had manage to get out of his seemingly too tight throat.  
  
Rukawa raised his left brow. "What do you think you are 'doing'?" he reiterated - grabbing his wallet and the letter away from Sendoh as he spoke, this time more loudly as if he's was talking to a deaf person. "What else did you see in my wallet? Bag?"  
  
Rukawa didn't wait for a reply. He reached for his bag and grabbed some fresh clothes, then went to the back room to change. Sendoh just sat there, after a moment he followed Rukawa, not knowing what else to do and thinking it was just right.  
  
***********************  
  
He found Rukawa sitting on one of the same long chairs, still in the towel. He had his head buried in his hands, elbows on his knees, the fresh clothes he got lay on the floor around his feet. Sendoh could see his ears.bright pink in color. Who wouldn't be embarrassed if something like that happened to you? Only the thickest person.  
  
Sendoh approached him cautiously, afraid to make a mistake again. He sat down beside Rukawa, who didn't react.so he assumed it was okay to continue talking to him.  
  
"Hey." Sendoh said Hesitantly. "Uh.I."  
  
"You must think of it as a laughing matter.or me as a sick desperate gay." There you go, thought Sendoh, it came right out of him.Rukawa is gay. He laughed, not because of Rukawa being gay, but because Rukawa even had to ask the question. Sendoh stopped when he saw Rukawa raise his head and look at him looking insulted.  
  
"N.no, of course not!" he stammered.  
  
"Hmph.right! So you laughed because -" Rukawa said in an injured voice, not really wanting to receive an answer. Sendoh looked at him in an appeasing manner and a slight smile.  
  
"I didn't laugh at you being, um.gay. It was your question. I'd never think of it as a laughing matter or you as a sick desperate gay. In fact.I was, uh.I was.kinda, you know.I was kinda.flattered actually." He looked at Rukawa to see if it was okay for him to continue.  
  
Seeing it was. "I didn't think that anyone, especially another.uh, guy."  
  
"You mean gay." Rukawa interrupted not looking at Sendoh.  
  
"No, I.didn't mean it like that.I mean, I didn't think that you'd.you would like me.too" Rukawa suddenly looked at Sendoh and caught his eyes. They were glinting and brightly looking at him. He smiled.  
  
Rukawa suddenly flung himself on Sendoh and pulled him to a hug. Sendoh's words were still ringing in his ears.Sendoh liked him too, he had feelings for him too. Sendoh was a little startled but returned the hug all the while.  
  
Sendoh let Rukawa stay in his arms."Hey, I'm sorry okay. I was wrong to do what I did." He breathed, and kissed a spot on Rukawa's forehead.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sorry 'bout the way I acted." Rukawa buried his head deeper in Sendoh's chest. They stayed that way for a long time - hugging each other in silent arms.  
  
They heard someone came in; they both let go of each other. "You uh, better change.before someone, you know."  
  
"Right." Rukawa picked up the clothes, which had, lay forgotten on the floor. He was about to take the towel off of him when he stopped and raised his brows at Sendoh.  
  
"What?" Sendoh asked, though he knew what the answer was.  
  
"Turn around." Rukawa commanded, and Sendoh was forced to.turn around. Though with every passing minute.it took all of the control he could muster not to turn back around to see Rukawa change. He'd seen Rukawa with the towel, he wanted to see more. He will see more.sooner or later.  
  
***********************  
  
A/N: ei, dur.now, this was the reason I wasn't able to continue the other fic I was doin.sorry, but I just couldn't think of anything to add to that. I might just have to remove it. This isn't the only thing.loads of school work so please be nice.I know, you're thinking, loads of school works why did I start this.hmmm.I don't really know. Anyway, hope you liked it.please review. 


End file.
